


Lover's Quarrel

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Comedy, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Bites, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: A picture of Adrien filled the screen, his hair looking fairly Chat-like from bedhead, but his smile being distinctly Adrien. Notably, his hand reached to scratch the back of his neck in the photo, palm pressed against the side that Marinette now donned a hefty bruise on. ‘Thinking of you,’ the message read.“I’m going to kill that cat.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	Lover's Quarrel

_She should have known._

That was the first thought that went rushing through Marinette’s head when she woke up that morning, confronted with a downright monumental problem growing redder by the second on the side of her neck. She could only thank god and whatever else was out there as she looked at it that she’d woken up early enough to fix it. Riffling through her drawers, she looked for coverup and a bottle of full coverage foundation.

She should have figured; she should have outright known. It was Chat Noir she was dealing with! But then at the same time, it was Adrien and--

God, she got lost in that fact. The second the mask came off it was all she could think of. She was lucky, so lucky that the boy who ran away with her heart was also the cat who kept dragging it back. So she got wrapped up in the moment, lost in the fact that it was actually happening and he was actually kissing her, that he’d seen those hints of Ladybug in her from the very moment they first met.

And now, here she was. The cautionary tale of the girl who got a little bit too much of all she wanted. “Tell me, Tikki,” she groaned, fingering the mark, “how bad is it?”

The Kwami grimaced. “Well, I don’t think anyone will think it’s a hickey, but…”

“My neck,” she scowled, “my whole neck.”

“Maybe Chat just got a little overexcited,” Tikki exclaimed, failing to give a reassuring smile as she touched a concerned hand to the bruise. The assertion that the wound was her whole neck wasn’t far off.

“No,” Marinette replied, flicking open her phone to glare at the message she’d closed it on, “he did this on purpose.”

A picture of Adrien filled the screen, his hair looking fairly Chat-like from bedhead, but his smile being distinctly Adrien. Notably, his hand reached to scratch the back of his neck in the photo, palm pressed against the side that Marinette now donned a hefty bruise on. ‘Thinking of you,’ the message read.

“I’m going to kill that cat.”

* * *

Full coverage foundation and setting powder could not cover up what Marinette’s sheepish expression gave away. No sooner had Marinette arrived at school than Alya descended, picking apart the girl’s wandering hand and sheepish expression in a matter of seconds. Marinette arriving early for once did not further help her case.

“All I’m saying is,” Alya proclaimed once more, leaning against the locker beside her friend. “If you had a secret, which you might, you could tell me.”

“Alya, it’s nothing.”

“You constantly rubbing your neck and avoiding my eyes tells me that it’s something.”

“Alya,” Marinette replied with a roll of her eyes, placing the last of her textbooks on the top shelf of her locker. “It’s nothing,” she reaffirmed, slamming the door shut. Unfortunately, Alya wasn’t the only person with questions for her.

“Nothing?” A person who had been standing a bit too long on the other side of the locker door asked, his hand catching the back of her waist as she jumped back. His eyebrow raised at her, whether it was in question of teasing, she did not know.

“ _You_ ,” Marinette glared.

Adrien glowed back at her, if anything, he was becoming more confident since the reveal. Marinette had hardly begun to go through everything that’d happened in the past twenty-four hours, but Adrien? “Good morning,” he hummed, “you’re up early, I hope you’re not tired.”

Marinette glowered in return. Tired? As if he didn’t already know that between the late night and his lips on hers, there was no way she was getting even an hour of rest. 

“Hey,” he continued, his voice taking a devious edge as he couldn’t fight back the smirk, “is that… makeup on your neck?”

Oh, he was dead. She didn’t even allow him to take a swipe at her neck before she grabbed his hands, grunting a response to Alya as she dragged him away. She could hear him chuckle away, but didn’t care, throwing open the door to the janitor’s closet and pushing him inside without a second glance as to who may be watching.

“You're an awful kitty," she snarled.

He blinked, nodding in technical agreement.

“And if I have to suffer, then you do too.”

* * *

They both arrived at the classroom twenty minutes later, both sporting awful, large bruises that covered both of their necks. Marinette’s eyes were glued to the ground as the boy beside her’s bruise continued to grow, a shit-eating grin spread across his lips as he wiped a swear of pale foundation onto his arm. Unceremoniously, they both sat down, classmates’ eyes glued to them as they tried to act as inconspicuously as possible.

Nino was the first person to break the silence. “Dude,” he whispered into Adrien’s ear, the large size of the mark propelling his question, “what happened to you and Marinette?”

Adrien looked to his friend, taking in his concerned expression before plainly stating just enough for the girl behind him to hear, “lover’s quarrel.”

Marinette kicked his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of these two just walking around looking like idiots all the time makes me happy
> 
> Hi, my name is Capesandshapes and I have exactly one long-form story updating right now and a back catalog of Miraculous Ladybug and Batman fanfics of varying genres. If you like my writing and you want to see more, feel free to drop a request in my ask box at https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com/ask, where I will try to be as active as possible in fulfilling them. All of my fanfiction will be posted to my AO3, so stay tuned.


End file.
